In a cellular network, tracking area codes (TACs) may be assigned to each cell. Cells sharing tracking area codes in a geographic cluster form tracking areas (TAs). Tracking areas are used in the cellular network to keep track of the location of mobile devices. Typically, the mobile device will register in a tracking area and periodically update its registration as defined by network parameters. This registration process is commonly known as a tracking area update (TAU).